New Nakama or New Love?
by rikaishida119
Summary: When a young man is found by the famous Straw Hat Pirates, they accept him as their own Nakama. But is there more than this man is letting on and is there something between him and a certain black hair beauty? RobinxOC please no flames
1. Riolu

I don't own One Piece but I own Riolu.

Name: Riolu A. Orion

Age: 29

Birthday: Feb 14

Hair: Long black hair that goes passed his back in a big French braid but he cuts it later.

Eyes: Grayish Blue

Skin tone: Light Tan

Appearance: Riolu is 6'7" with a well tone body. He's well known trademark is wearing a royal blue/black baseball cap or bandanna, a royal blue hoodie with a black tank top underneath it, loose blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black/royal blue shoes. He has tribal sleeves tattoos on both his arms but he has a long scar going from his left shoulder blade to his back from sword training with his grandfather.

Family: Sirius A. Sr. (Grandfather), Lena and Sirius A. Jr. (Parents)

Personality: Riolu is strong willed and has a good heart with his friends and family. He is also courageous, determined, and passionate. He's very shy around Robin when he's rescued by the straw-hat crew and acts like a big brother figure to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, he plays instruments and sings songs with Brook, helps repair things on the ship with Franky, trains and meditates with Zoro, cooks with Sanji, and helps Nami with her maps.

Abilities: Swordsman with a black/ royal blue Kanata called Saix, Devil fruit user Zoan type: Inu Inu no Mi: Doberman.

Bounty name and wanted: Demon Dog Rio; B90,000,00


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking up in a bed and what looks like a doctor's office, a young man with long black hair that went to past his back in a messy braid, brown eyes, light tan skin, showing his well tone and bandaged chest and abs, and the covers covering his lower half sat up to look around. "What…? Where am I?" He asked himself while getting out of bed, walks to the door, opens it, and walks out of the office to come on to a ships deck. "Wha…" he looks up to see a pirate flag. "Crap!" Chopper was coming up the stairs and sees the man out of bed. "Oi!" the young man turns to see the little reindeer by the staircase. "A raccoon-dog?" and hearing that made Chopper mad and going into heavy point. "I'M A REINDEER!!!!! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!" after seeing that and falling on his butt out of surprise, the young man starts to crawl off out of fright and fell down the stairs with a loud thud. "Unh! Damnit!" He said while getting up and runs into the yard only to be grabbed by a stretched out arm. Having a shocked look on his face, he saw the hand "Nani?!?" turning around to see Luffy.

Luffy had his arm stretched out and wrapped tightly around the man and yelling "Gotcha!" Usopp runs out from his workshop to see Luffy holding on to the man. "Luffy, what's going on?!" Luffy was straining and trying to pull the guy toward him with all his might "He woke up!!!!" yelling with smile on his face. As the man was struggling to get free "S-sorry, kid…" His mouth turned into a dog's mouth and bit Luffy's arm. "UNH!"

Luffy retracted his arm and clutches it in pain yelling out Owowowowowow, giving the man time to escape from the 3 people.

He ran off into the library and slams the door; panting and sweating but turns around to see Sanji serving Robin and Nami. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Sanji: (Getting mad) "Who are you?! Are you here to hurt Robin-swan and Nami-chan?" the man held his hands up in defense saying "No! No! I'm just trying to get outta.." but was cut off by dodging Sanji's kick. "Oh, shit!" he said while he did Back flips toward the girls and stops. "Oops!" and see Sanji coming at him with another kick, looks at both girls. "Excuse me, ladies." He said while moves out of the way, slides under Sanji's extended leg, gets up, runs over to the door, opens it, and heads back outside. Panting like he just ran 15,000 miles, he calms down. "Thank god. For a second there I thought…" as he turns to see swords coming at him. "Oh, not again!" he said dodging the swords. I guess spoke too.." he stopped again and sees a skeleton with a cane sword. "What the hell?! A skeleton?!" he yelled while dodging it's fencing. "Oh, damn, damn, damn!!!" while dodging the attacks, he hears katana out of nowhere coming his way. "Shit!" He yelled out and jumps over the skeleton and out of the katana's way.

Brook had a scary look like he just saw death again. "Too close!" Panting and pleading from everything the man seen, "Please tell me it's over?" He hears somebody yell out "Strong Arm!!!" and is wrapped up in a chain. "Nani?!" he said as looks behind his shoulder to see Franky and Zoro. "Grrrr….."His muscles start to grow and his skin becomes black and tan. Zoro noticed and has shocked look on his face. "What the hell?!" The man was struggling and growling saying "Inu Inu no Mi:…." And changed into a Doberman pinscher hybrid. "Doberman!!!!"

Franky and Zoro was shocked as Luffy runs up to them with Usopp and Chopper. They were shocked too, seeing the man now a human/dog hybrid. Luffy had stars in his eyes and yelled, "He can turn into a dog?! SO COOL!" Usopp's eyes were popping out and yelling "HE'S A DOG?!!!" Chopper was also amazed until he noticed the man's legs are shaking. "Uh-oh…." Chopper notice the man's knees kept shaking was because of him over working himself. While struggling to get free from Franky's chain, the man falls to his knees. "Damnit, no!"

Chopper yelled to him "Don't struggle! You're making your injuries worse!"

"Why should I listen to some pirates?!" while he was moving his right leg, only to feel pain in his knee and turns back to human from the pain.

Chopper sighs and turns to Franky asking him to take the man back to his office and lay him down. "All right, Chopper." Franky said picking up the man and heading back to the office. The man was growling, started loose his vision, and passes out from his injuries.


	3. Chapter 2

Running out of his small ship on to the deck of his ship to see it was being attacked by another pirate ship, he held his sword from the side ready for battle until he saw a cannonball head his way and blow up his ship.

Waking up yet again in the bed, he noticed he wasn't alone this time. Growling at the crew, something told him to stop once he saw the women. "Cruse my respect for women" he thought to himself. Chopper walked up to him and climbed into the bed to check his wounds. "Looks like the only things you really messed up is your right leg and bruised up your left rib cage a bit more. Other than that, you'll be okay." He smiled at the young man who was looking at everyone.

"So what's your name?" Luffy asked while getting the young man's face and smiling. "Riolu. But call me Rio for short." He turned away looking out the window. "How did I get here anyway? Last thing I remember was my ship being blown up by pirates and me sinking in the sea." As he turned to the crew for answers, Usopp stood up looking proud and getting ready to make up a lie. Riolu then turned to Zoro, who had a look that even he knew what it was. "I'm guessing you want a fight, huh kid?" smirking at the young samurai "You look good but can you beat me?" "Kid?" pissed off by Riolu's words, Zoro got up in Riolu's face and grabbed his bandages with a fierce grip. "Got a problem kid?" "Give me a good reason I shouldn't kick your ass now?" Zoro said to him until Chopper turn into his Heavy Point and punched Zoro into the wall. "No rough housing with my patient!"

Riolu was surprised to the little deer turn into a humanoid deer. "So that's two devil fruit users on this ship. Oh sorry three including Mr. skeleton over there." Turning over to Brook. "My name is Brook, young Rio." "Pleasure to meet you, Brook." He said getting out of bed again but stumbling over a bit but catches his balance before falling.

"Anyway I still don't know everyone else names besides Brook's." He looked at everyone and that's when Luffy got in his face again. "Name's Luffy. I'm the captain of this here ship." "So Luffy, Brook…" turning to one of the girls, he stopped at Nami. "What about you, pretty lady?" he said which caused Nami to blush and Sanji burst into a small flame. "I'm Nami." She said shyly to Riolu. "Okay, Nami." Turns to Robin but it was his turn to blush and gulp a bit. "And yours beautiful lady?"

Now that really made Sanji burst into flames yet Riolu and Robin didn't pay attention to the young chef. "Nico Robin." Robin said to him with a smile. "I see. So Robin, Nami, Brook, and Luffy…" he said pointing at each one until he got to Usopp.

"What about you?" "Name's Usopp! King of Snipers!" Usopp proudly said. "King of Snipers, huh?" Rio said sarcastically with a look to match and just shook his head while turning to Franky and Chopper who was back in his reindeer form. "Name's Franky before you even ask. I'm the super ship Wright of this ship." Franky said smiling and Rio just smirked and said "It's a wonderful ship. I've seen nice ships but this takes the cake out of all the ships." Turning to Chopper he noticed he was hiding the wrong way when he turned to him. "Other way, doctor and thanks for helping me out."

Chopper just squealed in shocked and covered his face with his hat. "You jerk! Even if you call me Doctor…"he started to shaking his hips side to side out of happiness. "I'm never gonna help you out ever again!" "I'm guessing he gets like this all the time." Riolu said to Usopp and Franky who just nodded and laughed at the little reindeer.

Riolu laughed until he felt two auras flaring up and turned to see two pissed off people, Zoro and Sanji. "Okay, I can see why the kid's mad." Saying that made Zoro even pissed. "But what's with you and I didn't catch your name either." "Sanji…and I don't like it when a man flirts with Nami-chan or Robin-swan." He said with venom in his voice. "It wasn't flirting, just a compel…"Riolu was cut off as he blocked Sanji's kicked with his arm. "I'm guessing you wanna fight huh?" Riolu stared at him with fighting eyes. "No a warning. You make the wrong move on these beautiful women and you'll be one our main menu for dinner." Sanji said while lowering his leg on the ground and walking out the room.

"But I'm up for that fight." Riolu heard and smirked hearing Zoro wanting to fight him. Ignoring Chopper's plea and yelling it's soon to even fight, he saw Zoro toss a katana in a blue sheath and black handle at Riolu. Catching it, Riolu smirked "So you really wanna try me huh, kid?" "Name's Zoro." Zoro said until Chopper in heavy point again hit both Riolu and Zoro on the head, which cause them to groan in pain. "Zoro, you do that one more time, I'll put you in the bed!" Zoro just left with a huff and walked out the room. Riolu just rubbed his head and felt a bump. "This is gonna be a long day." He thought to himself while smiling.


End file.
